Young Link
Note: This profile is about the child version of Link from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. For the adult version of Link from this era, go to Link (Ocarina of Time). Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. He is also known as the Hero of Time. Background Link was once just a child living in the Kokiri Forest, but lacking a fairy companion like the other Kokiri. His assigned companion, Navi, came to him on the same day that the Great Deku Tree fell victim to a curse from a great evil. Link ventured deep into the tree and defeated the demon that was attacking him, but that did not prevent the Great Deku Tree's death. After learning of his true origins as a Hylian from the Great Deku Tree, Link left the Kokiri Forest and began to explore Hyrule, trying to work alongside Princess Zelda to defeat the evil known as Ganondorf. Stats Attack Potency: Large Island Level ' (Defeated Gyorg, who can increase the heat of the Great Bay to the point of making it barely inhabitable.) | At least 'Large Island Level (Defeated Majora, who dropped the Moon onto the surface of Termina.), possibly Large Star Level (Defeated Majora in a one-on-one fight. Majora was able to create a pocket dimension containing a star, a feat which has been calced at this level, but the true nature and scale of this feat is hard to determine) Speed: ' 'Supersonic ''' (Can dodge natural electricity fired by Barinade.) | '''Supersonic (Faster than before.) Durability: Large Island Level (Can take hits from Gyorg) | At least Large Island Level, possibly Large Star Level (Can take hits from Majora.) Hax: Increased power against evil beings (Due to the Light Arrows), Ability to see invisible things and immunity to illusions (Due to the Lens of Truth), Time Travel (Limited to three days), Limited Soul Manipulation (Can heal troubled souls with the Song of Healing), Sleep inducement and resistance to it (Through the Goron Lullaby and the All Night Mask), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time slightly, does not affect enemies), Size Manipulation (With the Giant's Mask). Intelligence: Above Average (Capable of solving plenty of complex puzzles and figuring out enemy weaknesses quickly.) Stamina: High (Can keep on going for three days without sleep. In-game, his health meter can reach up to twenty hearts, which is enough to endure many blows. Does not tire out when running.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Triforce of Courage:' One third of the mystical Triforce of the Goddesses. Grants its bearer great valor and a certain degree of magic resistance. *'Din's Fire:' A magic spell granted to Link by one of the Great Fairies. It allows Link to create a field of fire that harms foes around him. It consumes magic energy. *'Nayru's Love:' A magic spell granted to Link by one of the Great Fairies. It creates a crystal barrier that makes Link impervious to damage for a minute. It consumes magic energy. *'Farore's Wind:' A magic spell granted to Link by one of the Great Fairies. It allows Link to teleport long distances. It consumes magic energy. Techniques *'Spin Attack:' A technique that Link can use with his sword after charging magic power within it for a few seconds. It consists of a quick spinning swing of his sword, which deals more damage than normal attacks. When fully-charged, consumes magic energy. Equipment *'Gilded Sword:' A large golden sword that serves as an upgrade to Link's Kokiri Sword. It has no special properties. *'Great Fairy's Sword:' A massive broadsword that's more powerful than the Gilded Sword. It requires two hands to be wielded. *'Mirror Shield:' A sturdy shield with a reflective surface. Besides protecting Link from enemy attacks, it can be used to redirect beams of light. *'Deku Stick:' A tree branch that can be used for both offense and to light up torches. *'Deku Nut:' A set of natural weapons that come in limited amounts. When smashed against the ground, they emit a flash of light that stuns nearby enemies. As Deku Link, he can drop them on enemies when flying. *'Fairy Slingshot:' An invention capable of firing Deku Seeds that can damage small enemies and stun larger ones. *'Boomerang:' A thrown weapon that can be used to reach multiple faraway targets. It always returns to the sender, and it can bring some items back with it. *'Bombs:' A set of explosive projectiles that detonate a few seconds after being thrown. They are able to destroy large rocks. *'Bombchu:' A set of mouse-shaped bombs that travel across the ground when activated. They can climb up walls and ceilings. *'Powder Keg:' A massive barrel full of gunpowder that causes even larger explosions than normal bombs would. Can only be used by Goron Link. *'Lens of Truth:' A tool created by the Sheikah that allows its user to see through illusions and see invisible things and enemies. Consumes magic energy as long as it's active. *'Goron's Bracelet:' A golden bracelet that increases Link's physical strength. *'Hero's Bow:' A magical weapon that can fire several types of arrows. Besides the standards arrows, it can shoot: **'Fire Arrows:' Magical arrows coated in flames that sear enemies. They consume magic energy. **'Ice Arrows:' Magical arrows coated in icy energy that instantly encases foes in a large block of ice. They consume magic energy. **'Light Arrows:' Magical arrows blessed by the light. They deal a high amount of damage to evil beings. They consume a lot of magic energy. *'Hookshot:' A mechanical tool designed to reach faraway targets that can grab onto wooden surfaces or fences and bring enemies closer, as well as damage them. *'Ocarina of Time:' A magical musical instrument passed down by Hyrule's Royal Family. It can evoke multiple different effects based on the songs it plays. **'Epona's Song:' Summons Link's horse, Epona. **'Song of Storms:' Can start temporary storms. **'Sun's Song:' Can change the time from day to night and emit light that stuns those vulnerable to it. **'Song of Time:' Allows Link to travel up to three days to the past, but doing so causes him to lose all cumulative items. **'Song of Healing:' Soothes troubled souls and transforms them into masks. **'Sonata of Awakening:' Wakes up any slumbering being. **'Goron Lullaby:' Able to selectively put listeners to sleep (has never been used in combat). **'Elegy of Emptiness:' Creates a lifeless decoy of Link. **'Oath to Order:' Summons the Four Giants of Termina. **'Inverted Song of Time:' Slows down time to its half (Does not affect enemies' movements). **'Song of Double Time:' Allows Link to skip ahead to a later part of the day. **A wide array of songs that allow Link to travel to different locations. *'Deku Mask:' A mask containing the soul of the Deku Butler's son. Allows Link to turn into a Deku Scrub. Greatly reduces his physical strength, but makes him nimbler, being able to bounce on water. Allows Link to use certain flowers as launchers. After getting launched, Link can use a pair of flowers to glide. In midair, he can drop Deku Nuts on the enemy. With Bubble Blast, Deku Link can shoot magic bubbles. In this form, his only source of melee attacks is a spin attack that can briefly stun some foes. Allows Link to use a large Deku Nut husk as a shield. Makes Link highly vulnerable to fire. *'Goron Mask:' A mask containing the soul of Darmani III. Allows Link to turn into a Goron. Increases Link's physical strength and weight. This form fights by making use of punches and full-body blows. With the Goron Pound, he can cause a small tremor that stuns enemies. Just like all Gorons, he can curl into a ball and spin at great speed. If he has magic energy, he grows spikes when rolling, which results in increased power. *'Zora Mask:' A mask containing the soul of Mikau. Allows Link to turn into a Zora. Greatly increases Link's underwater performance and allows him to breathe underwater. Grants him the ability to use two arm blades that can be used for close combat or as projectiles. By using magical power, he can create an electric barrier around him underwater. Makes Link highly vulnerable to fire. *'Giant's Mask:' A mask that turns Link into a giant. Greatly increases Link's strength. Cannot wield a sword in this state, so he fights with his bare fists. *'All Night Mask:' A mask that makes Link immune to sleep conditions. *'Blast Mask:' A mask that functions as a bomb. Needs to charge up after being used. Damages Link when used. *'Stone Mask:' A mask that makes Link camouflage himself with the background. Does not fool most enemies. *'Bunny Hood:' A mask that makes Link run faster. *'Captain's Hat/Gibdo Mask/Garo's Mask:' A set of masks that allow Link to communicate with the undead. In some cases, he can pass off as one. *'Fierce Deity's Mask:' The most powerful weapon in Link's arsenal. A mask that allows him to transform into a deity with enough power to match Majora. Grants him use of the Fierce Deity Sword, which is more powerful than any other blade Link can wield. When he has magic available, he can fire extremely powerful beams out of his sword. Key Link | Fierce Deity Link Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Defeated Odolwa, who poisoned the water of the Southern Swamp. *Goron Link can move large gravestones. *Goron Link can casually punch large disks of ice off a tower. *Giant Link lifted and slammed around Twinmold like it was nothing. Speed/Reactions *Can dodge electric blasts from Barinade. *Can move in tandem with electric shots fired by Goht. Durability/Endurance *Can withstand falls from great distances. Skill/Intelligence *Collected the three Spiritual Stones and unlocked the Door of Time. *Defeated a horde of aliens. *Bested the leader of Ikana's army. *Freed the Four Giants that Majora sealed away. Powerscaling It's easy to scale base Link to all of the bosses in the game, with one exception: Majora. In Hyrule Historia, it was stated that the Fierce Deity's Mask was required to defeat Majora, so base Link cannot be scaled to the creature. Weaknesses *Limited magic energy. *Limited bombs, arrows, Bombchus, and Deku Nuts. *Lacks the ability to use his weapons when transformed. *Deku Link is incredibly weak and vulnerable to fire. *Zora Link is vulnerable to fire. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Large Island Level Category:Supersonic Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Bow Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Slingshot Users